Gelang
by ambudaff
Summary: Tak tertahankan, runtuh satu persatu bulir-bulir cairan bening dari matanya. Satu meluncur membasahi gelang itu. Membeku di ujungnya. Tak akan pernah bisa diserahkannya. SSLE. Untuk Kelontong Sihir dan kawan-kawan


**Gelang**

_Severus Snape dan Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Terinspirasi dari seri gelang Charming Stories dari Toko Kelontong Sihir __**twitpic [.] com [/] 7vpt2q**_

_Rate T, Angst_

-o0o-

[... the Patronus is an immersely efficient messenger for several reasons: it is an anti-Dark Arts device, which makes it highly resilience to interfere from Dark Wizards...]

jkrowling [.] com [/] textonly [/] en [/] faq_view [.] cfm?id=99

-o0o-

"_Severus?"_

_Senyum kecil menghiasi mulut Snape ketika Lily menyebut namanya._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ceritakan padaku tentang Dementor lagi."_ **1)**

-o0o-

Jadi, Lily kecil punya ketakutan akan ditangkap Dementor. Karena dia merasa sudah sering menggunakan—apa yang ia baru ketahui dari sahabat barunya, Severus—sihir. Severus menyimpulkan.

Tapi, itu kan saat-saat dia belum tahu?—pikir Severus kemudian. Tidak akan ada seorang bocahpun yang ditangkap Dementor dan dijebloskan ke Azkaban hanya karena menggunakan sesuatu yang kemudian baru diketahui bernama sihir.

Walaupun demikian, Severus terus mencari lebih jelas di kumpulan buku-buku ibunya, apa itu Dementor, dan bagaimana menghadapinya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin terjebak bersama Dementor, tetapi kalau suatu saat ini terjadi, ia ingin ia siap untuk menghindar, siap untuk melawan. Terutama, jika sedang bersama Lily.

Severus tak tahu apa nama rasa ini, tetapi ada rasa ingin melindungi. Tak tahu, apakah karena ia dijadikan tempat bertanya selama ini oleh Lily. Ada rasa ingin terlihat bisa menjawab. Ada rasa ingin terlihat ia lebih tahu.

Tetapi buku-buku Eileen terbatas. Selain itu, dia juga berada dalam posisi tak ingin diketahui statusnya sebagai penyihir di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Dengan demikian, Severus tak bisa mencari lebih jauh lagi tentang Dementor, hingga ia masuk Hogwarts.

Di Hogwarts, perpustakaannya bagai sumur tak berdasar yang menjawab semua kehausannya, keingintahuannya. Hampir semua hal yang ia ingin ketahui tentang sihir, ada di sana. Namun, awalnya, yang ia temui hanyalah penjelasan apa itu Dementor, asal-usul, dan sejenisnya. Penjelasan tentang bagaimana cara menghadapinya, belum ia temukan.

Setahun lebih ia mencari—tentu di sela-sela belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang segunung itu—akhirnya ia dapatkan juga. Mantranya, dan cara menggunakannya.

Diperlihatkannya pada Lily. Akan tetapi, sudah sekian lama Lily bergaul kini dengan masyarakat sihir, ia sudah lupa akan ketakutannya dulu akan Dementor. Penemuan Severus ini tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan demikian, Severus berlatih sendirian. Tanpa pembimbing, tanpa pengetahuan akan bagaimana seharusnya merapal mantra itu. Tetapi dengan pengalamannya selama ini melatih mantra-mantra autodidak dari buku-buku ibunya, akhirnya ia berhasil juga.

Naik kelas tiga, ia sudah berhasil merapalnya dengan sempurna. _Expecto Patronum_. Dengan kenangan akan kegirangannya saat Lily menyapanya, "Severus—". Tapi tentu saja fakta akan kenangan yang akan menjadi pemicu keluarnya Patronusnya, bukan untuk dibagi dengan siapa-siapa. Bahkan, fakta bahwa ia sudah berhasil menguasai mantra ini juga, bukan untuk dibagi dengan siapa-siapa. Hanya untuk Lily saja.

Seekor elang keperakan yang gagah melebarkan sayapnya di udara ketika ia meneriakkan _'Expecto Patronum'_, membuat seulas senyum tipis yang jarang singgah di bibirnya, kini tampil.

Tak membuang waktu, begitu ada kesempatan, Severus memamerkan elang Patronusnya pada Lily. Kali ini Lily tertarik. Walau sepertinya Lily jauh lebih tertarik pada sosok elangnya yang memang sangat tampan itu, akan tetapi Severus puas.

Kali ini Lily bersemangat memintanya mengajari merapal mantra Patronus.

Waktu Lily untuk menguasainya lebih singkat. Tentu saja, kali ini ada yang mengajarinya. Lily tidak harus mencoba-coba seperti saat Severus dulu. Walau, tetap saja agak lama, karena agak sulit untuk mencari waktu terluang untuk kedua sahabat berbeda asrama itu untuk bertemu. Dan berlatih tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Patronus Lily adalah seekor rusa betina.

Cantik.

Severus terpana memandangnya.

Memang Lily juga terpana saat melihat elang Patronusnya. Tapi, terpesonanya Severus tak bisa dibandingkan dengan terpeseonanya Lily.

Tetapi, waktu berlalu. Penguasaan mantra itu hanya satu dari berpuluh bahkan mungkin beratus kejadian yang harus dialami Lily, sehingga peristiwa itu berlalu begitu saja. Terlupakan. Tahun demi tahun.

Bagi Lily. Bukan bagi Severus.

Untuk Severus, peristiwa ini adalah peristiwa yang akan terus diingatnya. Seumur hidup.

Bahkan sosok rusa betina yang cantik itu selalu menempel di ingatannya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Banyak peristiwa berganti. Boleh dikatakan, persahabatan Lily-Severus kian lama kian tergerus waktu.

Severus tak ingin itu. Perlahan ia mulai menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan Lily itu bukan sekedar persahabatan. Ia ingin lebih.

Sepenuh hati ia berusaha merangkai rantai logam kecil menjadi sebuah gelang yang cantik. Dengan seekor rusa betina, cantik secantik ingatannya saat Lily merapal mantra Patronus itu. Dibuatnya hati-hati, dengan pengetahuannya tentang logam yang tidak seberapa, dan waktu sempit di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Gelang yang cantik.

Menjelang ujian di akhir tahun kelas enam, gelang itu selesai. Severus sudah berniat akan memberikannya seselesai ujian.

Tak ada yang tahu, peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi di akhir ujian. Tak ada yang tahu, kata apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Severus saat itu. Tak ada yang tahu, akan seberapa dalam sesal Severus saat itu.

'_Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, aku sudah memilih jalanku_—' **2)**

Gelang itu tertahan di saku dalam jubah Severus.

-o0o-

Saat itu ia menyadari, ia menjadi sama sekali tidak bisa merapal mantra Patronus. Kenangannya akan peristiwa masa kecil itu, sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia, dan karenanya sama sekali tidak menjadi pemicu bagi keluarnya Patronusnya.

Ia tidak punya kenangan lain yang membuatnya bahagia. Yang membuatnya senang. Mungkin sebenarnya punya sih, tetapi kenangannya yang menyedihkan, lebih dominan di dalam batinnya.

Lebih-lebih setelah ia bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut.

Seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha mengeluarkan elang perak itu, tak jua berhasil.

Hingga saat ia menyerah pada Dumbledore, demi agar Lily—dan keluarganya—bisa dilindungi. Ia bertekad akan melindunginya. Apapun akan ia lakukan, demi imbalan keselamatan Lily—

—sia-sia.

Dalam malam sunyi ia hanya bisa menemukan dua sosok jenazah di kediaman Potter di Godric's Hollow. Satu jenazah Potter, dan dengan cepat dilangkahinya, agar ia bisa menemukan Lily, sukur-sukur masih hidu—

—sia-sia.

Tak ada yang bisa bertahan menghadapi _Avada Kedavra_.

Dengan hati hancur, dengan seluruh tubuh terasa luluh, ia meraih jenazah Lily, merangkul, memeluk, mendekatkan di hatinya sejadi-jadinya—

.

.

.

.

.

Bayi itu, anak Lily, sudah diserahkan pada sanak keluarganya yang Muggle. Pemakaman Lily dan Potter sudah dilaksanakan.

Severus baru berani mengunjungi makamnya saat sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Di malam bulan November yang dingin menggigit sukma.

Gelang bergantungan rusa betina itu kini tak akan bisa diserahkannya.

Tak tertahankan, runtuh satu persatu bulir-bulir cairan bening dari matanya.

Satu meluncur membasahi gelang itu. Membeku di ujungnya.

Tak akan pernah bisa diserahkannya.

-o0o-

Begitu ia menyanggupi untuk melakukan apa saja bagi Dumbledore, baru disadarinya, sekarang ia bisa merapal Patronus lagi. Tugas-tugas dari Dumbledore, banyak yang diselesaikan dengan bantuan Patronusnya.

Dari Dumbledore juga ia baru mengetahui kalau Patronus tidak bisa dirapal oleh Dark Wizards. Tak akan ada penyihir hitam yang bisa merapal Patronus. Jadi, itulah sebabnya ia tak bisa merapal Patronus elangnya saat kemarin-kemarin?

Tapi saat sekarang juga, ia tak bisa merapal Patronus elangnya.

Karena Patronusnya sudah berganti wujud, menjadi seekor rusa betina yang cantik.

Secantik gantungan gelang yang tak pernah ia bisa serahkan.

-o0o-

"_Tatap... lah... aku..." ia berbisik._

_Mata hijau bertemu dengan mata hitam, tetapi selewat sedetik sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Severus tak bergerak lagi._ **3)**

Helaian jubahnya melayang turun. Sesuatu di dalam saku dalam jubahnya—sepertinya dari logam—berdenting saat menjejak lantai.

**FIN**

**AN:**

1) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 879

2) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 890

3) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 866-867


End file.
